


We All Have Favorites

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon (Korean Band), Triple H (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Riding, Smut, Triple H - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: The experience of working with Hyunah is one Hwitaek and Hyojong will never forget.





	We All Have Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize, but I'm not going to. I'm not even ashamed.

No matter how many times they've been in this position - Hyojong on top, hovering over Hwitaek as he admires the elder - it always feels like the first. Maybe not their first date, or even their first kiss, but the first nevertheless. It never loses intimacy, whether they’re fucking or making love, but it's the same anyway, isn't it?

 

“Hyung.” Hyojong says softly, falling to his elbows. Hwitaek smiles and kisses him, sliding a hand through his bleached hair.

 

“Goddamn, we haven't been blonde since predebut.” Hwitaek mutters, sighing softly.

 

“I know.” Hyojong chuckles, sliding his lips across Hwitaek's jaw.

 

In filming and preparing to debut in a ‘subunit’, the two boys get to stay in a hotel with their noona, Hyunah just one door down.

 

“We should take advantage of this, yet I'm super tired.” Hwitaek pouts, Hyojong rolling his eyes.

 

“You're so old. It's only midnight.”

 

“And we have to be up at five. Don't tell me you aren't tired.”

 

“Tired of being cockblocked.” Hyojong huffs, pulling Hwitaek's boxers off and grinning at his soft cock.

 

“Jong-” Hwitaek cuts off with a moan as Hyojong wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly. It takes barely any time to get Hwitaek to full hardness, Hyojong grabbing the lube and slicking the elder's cock before getting into position. “Whoa whoa whoa!” Hwitaek stops him. “Are you going to prep yourself!?”

 

“Already did. In the shower.” Hyojong grins cutely, tilting his head and dropping onto Hwitaek's cock in one fell swoop.

 

“You're going to kill me.” The elder groans, gripping Hyojong's hips. The younger giggles and leans down for a kiss, soft grunt giving away his displeasure with the stretch. Hwitaek massages his asscheeks, smiling into the kiss when Hyojong grunts again.

 

“A least you'll die happy.” Hyojong grins, sitting back up and slowly rising before dropping back down. Hwitaek breathes a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No you don't.” Hyojong pants, eyes closed. “You love me.”

 

“I love you.” Hwitaek repeats, bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting up as Hyojong drops down, making him scream. Hwitaek quickly shushes him, covering his mouth with one hand. “Quiet, baby. Noona will hear.” Hwitaek knows how Hyojong would feel if Hyunah heard (or saw) them and his words have the desired effect - Hyojong whimpers against his hand and clenches around him, dropping down harder to meet Hwitaek's thrusts. “I knew you'd like that, baby. Imagine if she came in right now. What would she do?”

 

“Scream and run out.” Hyojong says - though it's muffled - and Hwitaek laughs.

 

“I think she'd want to join. Kiss you.” Hwitaek shoves his fingers into Hyojong's mouth, making him whimper. “Suck you off, maybe.” He strokes Hyojong's cock a few times before dropping his hand. Hyojong whimpers louder, movements sloppy and uncoordinated. “Kiss me.” Hwitaek smirks, grabbing a handful of Hyojong's hair and yanking him down. “Watch me fuck you.” He hisses, kissing Hyojong before tugging his head to the side and sucking on his neck. Hyojong moans loudly and squeezes tighter around Hwitaek, cock rubbing between their stomachs.

 

“C-close, hyung.” He whines, Hwitaek nodding against his neck. Hyojong cums a moment later, shooting between their stomachs. Hwitaek groans and pulls out, letting Hyojong rest before pushing at his shoulder. He nods and moves down, taking Hwitaek's cock into his mouth and finishing his off that way.

 

After, they lay together in their bed, Hwitaek having cleaned them both with a couple of tissues from the bedside table.

 

“Hyung.” Hyojong mumbles, Hwitaek humming in response. “How'd you know I want to have sex with noona?”

 

“You told me.” Hwitaek giggles. “Last week, when we bought all that soju.”

 

“Oh.” Hyojong blushes, nuzzling against Hwitaek's shoulder. “You know I love you.”

 

“I know. I also know that Hyunah-noona is quite the looker. Half the company wants to sleep with her.”

 

“True.”

 

“I never told anyone this, but I have.”

 

“What?” Hyojong sits up, gaping down at Hwitaek.

 

“During Pentagon Maker.” Hwitaek sighs. “I was stressed because Yuto and Shinwon both got really low ranks and I wanted us all to be together so I went to the company cafeteria, and she was there. It was nothing. We don't talk about it.”

 

“ _Nothing?_ ” Hyojong hisses. “She's the hottest girl in the company.”

 

“And that was a year ago. Look at us.” Hwitaek smiles. “Gay as fuck.”

 

“Eh. Like 90% gay.” Hyojong giggles, leaning down for a kiss.

 

“I'd fuck her again, if I had the option.”

 

“Then ask.” Hyojong grins. Hwitaek rolls his eyes and shuts the lamp off.

 

“Go to sleep. We have to be up soon.”

 

“Okay, hyung.” Hyojong sighs, cuddling closer to Hwitaek and shutting his eyes.

 

\----

 

“You guys had a good night.” Hyunah comments when they meet in the car. The two boys blush and she turns to them from the passenger seat, winking. “I have coverup, if you need it.” She grins, Hyojong slapping Hwitaek. “I know you both quite well. I'm disappointed.” She sighs, turning back around. The two boys share a look, confused. “I wasn't invited.” She says as the driver gets in, shocking the boys.

 

More filming, a lot of driving, free food (Hyunah is a really good noona), and another hotel before Hyojong and Hwitaek ask the eldest what she meant in the car that morning. She simply shoves them into her room and shuts the door before dropping her bag on her bed and digging through it.

 

“I'm going to shower.” She says before disappearing into the bathroom. Hwitaek and Hyojong look at each other with raised eyebrows, Hwitaek reaching out to wipe the makeup away from the bruise on Hyojong's neck.

 

“What now?” The younger asks.

 

“I don't know.” Hwitaek admits, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hyunah comes out of the bathroom in a robe and stares expectantly at them.

 

“Come on. I didn't invite you for you to keep your clothes on.” She says. They look at each other and she sighs. “For fuck’s sake, I heard you guys last night. Now, do you want to have sex or not because if you don't, you need to leave so I can go to bed. I'm very tired.” She puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows, Hwitaek hesitating before pulling his shirt off. Hyojong stares, looking between the two. “Since it's Hyojong-ie’s first time…” She reaches for him and he walks closer, frowning as she shoves him towards Hwitaek. “I want to watch.”

 

“Okay. That's easy.” Hwitaek chuckles. He pulls Hyojong into a kiss and unbuttons his pants, carefully sliding them off of his hips. He tugs at his shirt, pulling from the kiss to take it off. “Relax, baby.” He whispers, kissing Hyojong's jaw as he grips his ass.

 

“I wanna fuck you.”

 

“I thought you wanted to fuck noona.” Hwitaek grins, making Hyojong whine.

 

“I do, but-” He groans.

 

“It's okay. You can fuck noona. I won't be mad.” Hwitaek smiles, pushing a dry finger into Hyojong’s stretched hole.

 

“Still stretched?” Hyunah’s voice breaks their moment, Hyojong whimpering as another finger traces his hole.

 

“Y-yeah.” Hyojong stutters, head falling against Hwitaek's shoulder. Hyunah hums and kisses Hyojong's spine.

 

“Okay.” She smiles. “I’m ready when you are, Jong-ie.” She gets on the bed and shoves her bag off before untying her robe. Hyojong stares, moaning as Hwitaek licks over his nipple.

 

“Go, baby.” Hwitaek whispers, patting Hyojong's ass.

 

“Take off your pants.” Hyunah instructs Hwitaek as Hyojong crawls into her lap, tangling a hand in his bleached hair. Hwitaek watches her gently tug his head back and expose his throat, stopping in pulling his pants off to watch her fist his cock. “You look delectable, baby.” She whispers in Hyojong's ear, nodding to Hwitaek. He kicks off his pants and crawls onto the bed, moaning as he's dragged into a kiss by the elder. Hyojong whimpers softly, fingers trailing over Hwitaek's cheek. “How are we doing this?” Hyunah looks between them, eyebrows raised.

 

“Hyojong-ie _really_ wants to fuck you, noona.” Hwitaek grins, Hyojong nodding in agreement.

 

“Okay.” Hyunah reaches over and fists Hwitaek's cock, grinning at him. “Okay. You, don't move.” She points at Hwitaek. “You, watch out. I'm gonna lie down.” She smacks Hyojong's hip. He moves off of her and takes the time to kiss Hwitaek, the elder gently brushing his hair from his face.

 

“Are you nervous?” He teases. Hyojong pouts, flicking Hwitaek's forehead. Hyunah slaps his thigh, eyebrows raised. Hyojong takes the hint and crawls over to kneel between her legs, Hwitaek patting his shoulder.

 

“Come here, Hwi-ah.” Hyunah says once Hyojong's rolled a condom on and pushed in. She directs him to straddling her chest, facing Hyojong, and the youngest grins. “Are you clean?”

 

“Of course. Even Hyojong-ie doesn't go down the-ah!” Hwitaek cuts off when he feels the older woman's tongue gently touch his rim.

 

“You liked this a lot last time.” Hyunah comments, as Hyojong starts to move slowly. “Ah, Jong-ie.” She wraps her legs around his waist, effectively stilling him.

 

“Sorry noona.” He says softly, gently rubbing the skin of her stomach visible between himself and Hwitaek. She hums quietly, sticking her tongue back between his cheeks. Hwitaek kisses Hyojong while he waits, cupping the back of his head and moaning softly into his mouth.

 

“Go, Jong-ie.” Hyunah says after a moment, groaning as Hwitaek reaches down and slides two of his fingers between her lips, massaging her clit. Hyojong pulls back and slowly pushes in, Hwitaek pulling back from the kiss. “Off.” She slaps Hwitaek's ass and he moves off of her, bringing his fingers to his mouth. “I'm not a virgin, Jong-ie. You can fuck me.” She pulls him down to kiss her, tangling a hand in his hair. Hwitaek is forced to watch, rubbing Hyojong's back gently. He holds his hips as he picks up speed, guiding him gently. “Hwi-ah.” She breaks the kiss, the younger looking up at her face. “Do you remember?”

 

“Yeah.” Hwitaek nods, reaching around Hyojong and thumbing at her clit for a moment before whispering in Hyojong's ear.

“Really?” Hyojong turns to him. He nods,  gently nipping at the shell of his ear before reeling back. Hyojong looks uncertainly at Hyunah before pulling back and slamming into her. She screams softly, laughing after.

 

“That's good. More like that.” Hyojong sighs in relief and nods, continuing on like that. Hwitaek sits next to them with his legs crossed, one hand laced through Hyunah’s. The elder turns to him with a smirk, hair splayed out over the pillow like a lion’s mane. Hwitaek chuckles and kisses the back of her hand, making her scoff. “Get over here and mark me.” She says, Hwitaek hurrying to comply. He starts with her stomach, littering bruises all over her tan skin. He moves onto her thighs when Hyojong pushes them up, biting behind her knee and moving slowly toward the outside of her ass.

 

“Close.” Hyojong whimpers. Hyunah and Hwitaek both nod, suddenly focused on making the youngest cum. Hwitaek pinches and pulls at his nipples while Hyunah kisses him and pulls his hair. Hwitaek bites into the fresh hickey from the night before as Hyunah clenches around him and Hyojong screams, body crumpling as he releases into the condom. Hwitaek and Hyunah both caress his skin lightly, Hwitaek pulling him back and laying him next to Hyunah. He takes the condom off of the younger and ties it before dropping it next to the bed, looking at Hyunah.

 

“What do you say?” She asks. Hwitaek nods and rolls a new condom onto his cock before pushing into the elder. Hyojong watches with lazy eyes as Hwitaek grips her wrists and pins her to the bed, fucking into her fast and hard. Hyunah has her eyes clamped shut and mouth agape, moaning and whining. She nearly screams when she feels Hyojong's fingers slip between her lips to massage her clit, clenching tightly around Hwitaek. “Oh, Hwi-ah!” She squeals, hands clenched into fists. Hwitaek leans down to whisper in her ear, biting gently. She pants out a laugh, moaning halfway through. “Oh, I'm so close. Hwi-ah.”

 

“Me too.” He groans, focused on marking up her chest. She cums when Hwitaek bites into her breast, the younger man whimpering as he empties into the condom. He let's go of her after a moment, pulling out and doing as he'd done with Hyojong's condom.

 

“I think I need another shower.” Hyunah says after a minute, making Hwitaek laugh. Hyojong is asleep on Hyunah’s other side and they both smile at him. “Hey. Kiss me.” She pinches Hwitaek's side and he complies readily, scooting up to press his lips against her’s. Their kiss is slow and Hyunah pokes Hwitaek's cheek gently, making him laugh as he pulls away.

 

“Are you wearing shorts tomorrow?”

 

“Luckily for you, I'm not.” She laughs, kissing his forehead. “Turn off the light.”

 

“Bossy.” He mutters as he gets up, shutting the light off before crawling back into bed. Hyunah pulls the blankets over them and curls into Hyojong's side, Hwitaek wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“Busy day. Get some sleep.”

 

“I will. You too.” He kisses her shoulder, nuzzling against it before closing his eyes.

 

\----

 

Hyojong is especially clingy the next day, always holding onto one of the elder two whenever possible.

 

“Hyung. Can I ask you something?” He mumbles, nuzzled into Hwitaek's neck as they take a break, Hyunah in the bathroom.

 

“Sure, baby.” The elder smiles, taking a drink of his water.

 

“How come you don't fuck me like you fucked noona?” Hwitaek chokes on his drink, coughing and staring wide-eyed at Hyojong.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, all rough and stuff. You never fuck me like that.”

 

“I never knew you wanted me to?” Hwitaek frowns, carding his fingers through Hyojong's hair.

 

“I couldn't even sit down to piss. Let me bite your ass next time.” Hyunah hisses once she's close enough, the boys quickly turning to her. “What?”

 

“Of course I want you to.” Hyojong continues their conversation. Hyunah frowns and sits across from them in a chair, wincing as she does so.

 

“What are we talking about?”

 

“You have to voice these things, baby.” Hwitaek groans.

 

“I thought you'd know.”

 

“I just love you too much. I can't hurt by baby.” Hwitaek pouts, pinching Hyojong's cheek. “Did you see noona this morning?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“She could barely walk. I hurt her.”

 

“You didn't hurt me.” Hyunah frowns, taking Hwitaek's hand. “I like that. Manager is a little mad about this,” She pulls her shirt down to reveal the bite mark on her chest. “But I'm okay.”

 

“I just felt bad. Seeing you like that.” Hwitaek drops his head, Hyunah tilting it up with a couple taps to his chin.

 

“I asked for it. You did it much better now than before.”

 

“I'm just glad your preferences didn't change.” Hwitaek laughs, Hyunah grinning.

 

“No PDA on set. There are cameras everywhere.” Their manager says as she leans forward for a kiss.

 

“Are they filming?”

 

“Always.”

 

“You better edit.” She winks before leaning forward and kissing Hwitaek. Her manager scoffs and walks away, Hwitaek laughing as she moves and kisses Hyojong as well.

 

“Alright, you three. Back to work.”

 

“Yes.” They all chorus, standing and walking back to the cameras.

 

\----

 

“Did you mean it noona?” Hyojong asks quietly, head on Hyunah’s shoulder. “Are we really your favorites?”

 

“Of course.” She plays with his bangs, kissing his forehead. “Why would I lie about that?”

 

“I don't know.” Hyojong sighs. Hwitaek squeezes his hand gently, leaning his own head on Hyunah’s other shoulder.

 

“Do you remember, Jong-ie, when I went to the filming of your debut song?”

 

“Yeah.” Hyojong mumbles.

 

“I went because I want you guys to succeed. All of you. All _ten_ of you. Not just you two.”

 

“I know-”

 

“But just because I want your group to succeed doesn't mean I can't pick favorites. Everyone does, even if they say they don't. _Especially_ if they say they don't.” She laughs, making the boys laugh as well.

 

“Let's go to sleep. We didn't do a lot of that last night.” Hwitaek suggests, Hyunah agreeing. Hwitaek shuts the lamp next to the bed off and turns back around in time for Hyunah to lay her head on his chest as Hyojong cuddles against her back.

 

“It's only fair.” Hyunah giggles, nosing along his neck. Hwitaek nods, getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

 

“I'm glad we got to do this.”

 

“Me too.” Hyunah agrees.


End file.
